Trayce's Story
by katmom
Summary: My good friend, monamour, co-wrote this story with Team Guarding Kat members...it's CRACKFIC, silly and sweet and totally tongue in cheek.  Please keep Trayce in your thoughts and prayers.


**I am a friend of monamour aka lemonamour.**

Last week Team Guarding Kat (they bought me in the FGB auction) and I were playing around with the prompts that they've given me for my GUARDING EDWARD outtake. I started a story drabble and some of the team members (Trayce, Caro, Gwen and I) started playing with it.

Yes, we realize that it's CRACKFIC...and all about US...but it was fun and we laughed...a LOT...

I've tidied it up just a smidge and am posting it now, in the hopes that Trayce will get another laugh out of it.

After tossing it back and forth several times, Trayce said: No...no...it goes like this, her additions are in bold:

* * *

Edward held CARO tightly to his rock hard...chest and _something else_. All thoughts of Bella flew from his mind as he held a REAL woman for the first time in years.

THIS was what he had been missing...the warmth, the heartbeat...the sexiness of a real live woman...

Lowering his mouth to hers they kissed for the first time, his venom coated tongue probing the warm wetness of her lips...and he knew that he would soon take her to his bedroom, the one that he had shared with Bella, but would never again...because after having CARO, he could never go back to the ice princess...

What are these thoughts CARO is having? Edward was surprised that she would be thinking of shirtless Mick St John in such an intimate moment. He then decided at that moment to erase any thoughts she could have of Mick, the only way he knew, with his lips... she would never think of him again, he will make sure of it!

They were just beginning to strip their clothes off when the door slammed open. A tall, lean vampire stood there, glaring at the two of them. His chest, that happened to be shirtless, rose and fell, mesmerizing the young woman as the sun slanted across it's chiseled perfection.

Edward growled at his brother, neatly tucking KATHIE behind him. "Jasper! What are you doing? Get out of my room!"

Before Kathie (or Caro or Trayce or Gwen) could blink, the two men were grappling together...the erotic sound of growls filled the air.

Kathie (Trayce, Caro, Gwen) wondered if she should call for help, but then just decided to watch the show...and what a show it was. Muscles rippling as they flung each other about the room...yeah, it was a good show.

The door slammed again and a human male stood there. Kathie (Gwen,Caro,Trayce) tore her eyes from the fight before her and met the brown eyes of Mick St. John.

...and then..._(yes, we realized that from ONE woman, there are now FOUR standing there...go with it...remember, CRACKFIC)_

**Caro, turning to see what had captured Kathie's attention, swooneD at the sight of her fantasy standing there in front of her eyes. But before she could collapse to the floor, Mick flew to her side. Picking her up and cradling her protectively to his chest.**

**Kathie, though concerned with her friend, could not tear her eyes away from the entrance. There stood the most magnificent man she had ever laid eyes on, all blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a smile that would drop the most cynical woman's panties to the floor. But it was his attire that had frozen Kathie in place. He was dressed to go square dancing, which as fate would have it, is Kathie's secret obsession.**

**Mick and Caro noting Kathie's plight, came to her aide.**

**Mick refusing to release his love from his arms, with a nod of his head, motioned to his friend to join them. "Carlisle, please let me introduce you to Caro's most enchanting friend, Kathie." Turning to Kathie, he continued "Kathie, let me introduce you to my very dear friend, Carlisle."**

**Kathie and Carlisle, stood staring into each other's eyes, until they heard Gwen giggle. It took both couples by surprise. So enthralled with their new loves they had forgotten they were not alone in the room.**

**Everyone turned to look at Gwen, who now stood contentedly by Jasper's side. He had one arm wrapped possessively around her waist, while his other hand gently caressed her cheek. Gwen continued to giggle as Jasper whispered sweet-nothings into her ear.**

**All three couples realizing they had now found their true soul mates, hurried from the room to embark upon their new lives together.**

**Edward stood stunned by all that had transpired in the matter of a few moments. When suddenly in the corner of the room, something caught his eye. "Who's there!" he demanded, as he stalked across the room.**

**Trayce stepped out of the shadows and Edward froze in place.**

**"Y-you stayed," his voice trembled with the shock of seeing his one true love.**

**Trayce crossed the room slowly, her eyes never leaving the only man to have ever captured her heart.**

**As she reached Edward, she slowly raised her hand to his face, lightly moving his hair back from his eyes, "Of course, I stayed mon amour. You are the love of my life, how could I possibly be anywhere else."**

**Overcome with the intensity of all he felt, he looked into the eyes of this exquisite angel standing before him, and felt like he had come home. Reaching out, Edward lightly brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, and he was rewarded with the most beautiful smile he had ever been granted. It was so full of love he knew he could never be parted from her again.**

**Leaning forward, he gently touched her lips with his own. It was truly heaven, he thought, as a feeling of warmth rushed through his cold, still heart. He pulled back slightly, continuing to gaze into Trayce's expressive blue eyes, certain she could see straight into his soul. Unable to contain his desire any longer he pulled Trayce to him and they began a night of unending passion that would continue for the rest of their existence.**

* * *

**New note...Raizie has set up a thread at twilighted to tell Trayce hello, take the spaces out to make it work:**

http:/www. twilighted. net/forum/viewtopic. php?f=4&t=11144


End file.
